


try new things

by kamunamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Boys in Skirts, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Minor Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Not Canon Compliant, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: oikawa tries on a skirt, and he invites his friends to help him shop at the mall
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Oikawa Fic Exchange Spring 2020





	try new things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggieyama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggieyama/gifts).



> hello! a late pinch-hit fic for ollie, i hope you like it! tried to stick to the gen prompt but i did slip some minor oisuga bc _oisuga_. a light-hearted n silly fic!
> 
> (suga is also a captain bc i said so)
> 
> thank you to [tara](https://itsmyusualweeb.tumblr.com) for letting me yell and for beta reading!!

Tooru carefully brushes his fingertips against the edge of the skirt. He rubs his palms over the black sequins, pleased with the feeling of the sequins against his hand.

He hears a giggle from behind him, and he turns around to see Suga covering his mouth with his hand.

“What now, Kou-chan?” Tooru asks, blowing a raspberry.

“Just try it on, how bad could it be?”

“Very bad!” Tooru says dramatically, stomping his foot on the ground.  _ “Kou-chan!” _

Suga gives him a look, and Tooru can tell that Suga is tired of hearing him rant about the pretty skirt in his closet. Tooru invites Suga to his house for moral support, and this is how he treats him? Rude.

Well, Tooru thinks it’s good that Suga is here in the first place. He takes in a deep breath. It’s just a skirt, he shouldn’t be this nervous about it. He hasn’t been so nervous since last year’s tournament. His sister accidentally left it here at home after she moved away and he hasn’t stopped thinking about it for some reason. He hasn’t had the opportunity to try it on.

Well, he has, but he’s never felt the courage to do so until now. Not without Suga by his side.

He wonders how Akari would feel if she knew he’s trying on one of her skirts. He thinks she wouldn’t feel that upset. She’d probably say something like “ _ oh, it fits you better anyway,”  _ just to flatter him.

“Fine, I’ll try it on,” Tooru huffs. He shoots a glare at Suga. “Don’t look.”

Suga rolls his eyes. “I’ve seen you naked before.” He covers his eyes with his hands anyway, and Tooru strips his shorts in favor of the shiny black skirt hanging in his closet.

He unclips the hanger off of the skirt and pulls the skirt above his hips. The skirt comes down to halfway between his thigh, right below the ends of his fingertips.

“Okay, you can look now,” Tooru says. Suga lowers his hands from his face and laughs. Tooru frowns. “What? It looks bad, doesn’t it?”

Suga shakes his head. “No, it doesn’t. It fits you. Stop worrying about it so much.”

Tooru beams. “Aww, Kou-chan!” He rushes over to hug Suga tightly, and Suga huffs.

“Knock it off,” Suga says fondly.

Tooru hums. “Never.” He does let go of Suga eventually after Suga offers to take pictures of him. As vain as it is, Tooru loves having his picture taken. It makes him feel pretty.

His friends would laugh at him if they knew that was the reason why he loves getting his picture taken, but Tooru doesn’t care.

“Hey, we should go shopping together,” Suga suggests, interrupting Tooru’s thoughts.

Tooru raises a brow at him. “Hm?”

“Yeah! I don’t know, you seem to really like this skirt, I’m sure there are others that you might be interested in. And, uh, not going to lie, but your taste in fashion is pretty shit,” Suga says, pointing to the hideous array of clothes hanging in the closet, and Tooru scoffs.

_ “Rude!” _

Suga just sticks his tongue out at him. “Anyway, I’m free again this weekend, and I’m sure Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san are too.”

“I haven’t seen Tetsu-chan and Bo-chan in a while… yeah, sure, why not?”

Suga beams as he fishes for his phone and texts the group chat with the other volleyball captains of Miyagi Prefecture.

Bokuto and Kuroo text back instantly, and they all agree to set the weekend aside to hang out with Tooru and Suga at the mall.

They meet in front of the food court to have lunch before they make their way through the shops. It turns out that Kuroo and Bokuto aren’t good when it comes to fashion either, and Suga ends up smacking them upside the head.

“Take this seriously,” he says, frowning.

_ “Ow,”  _ Kuroo whines, rubbing his head. “I am!”

Tooru’s friends scatter throughout one of the department stores to help him out, although that quickly turns into Kuroo and Bokuto getting lost in the kitchen appliances section and taking weird snaps. Tooru sends one back to them, a simple picture of the few skirts that he’s found so far.

Suga finds him not too long after and tosses a pack of scrunchies at his head. It falls to the floor, and Tooru leans down to pick it up.

“What’s this for?” Tooru asks, confused.

Suga shrugs. “Thought you would like it.”

Tooru doesn’t really know how he would find use with the scrunchies considering that his hair is still short, but he keeps them with his pile of skirts anyway. “Where did Bo-chan and Tetsu-chan go?” 

Suga shrugs again.

And as if on cue, the two magically show up. “Hey! We found some stuff!” Bokuto cheers excitedly with Kuroo in tow, tossing the heap of clothes to Tooru, and the four of them head off to the dressing rooms.

The attendant frowns at them when she sees Tooru holding the mountain of clothing.

“You got a problem with our boy trying on these kinds of clothes?” Kuroo asks menacingly, and the attendant holds her hands up in defense.

“No! Absolutely not, it’s just that we have an item limit of 10 items in the dressing rooms.”

Bokuto huffs. “Fine. You’re on thick ice.”

“It’s thin ice,” Suga corrects.

“I thought it was thick, you’re telling me I’ve been saying that wrong my entire life?!”

Suga shrugs, and Tooru rolls his eyes. “I don’t care which one it is, here just hold onto the rest of the pile while I try these ones.” He dumps the pile in Kuroo’s arms, and Kuroo complains.

“There’s literally three of us and you choose to dump the pile to me,” he says, but Tooru has already left for the dressing room. Kuroo ends up dumping almost half of them into the unwanted clothes bin to be put back onto the racks.

He pulls his skinny jeans off of his legs and tries the first skirt on before running back out to see his friends. “How does it look?”

Kuroo’s jaw drops, while Bokuto and Suga whistle raucously at him.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Tooru says, blushing.

The rest of them laugh. Tooru turns around to try on the rest of his items. Bokuto and Suga continue to cat-call him every time he shows off his skirts, and Kuroo continues to hand Tooru more clothes. The dressing room attendant has turned a blind-eye by now, mainly because it’s too much effort to count exactly  _ how many  _ items Tooru has, and there doesn’t seem to be other people waiting for the dressing rooms either.

“You’re not helping me if you’re going to cat-call me every time I try something on!” Tooru whines.

“Try on the dress next!” Kuroo shouts, ignoring him as he tosses the garment.

Tooru shakes his head as he catches it and heads back to the dressing room. He comes out again a few minutes later. “You should’ve gotten a bigger size, this one barely fits.” He looks up to see his friends staring wide-eyed. Suga pulls out his phone to take a picture, and Tooru blushes. “Kou-chan!”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto says, laughing slightly, “You look hot.”

Suga rolls his eyes. “Bokuto, you tell him that every time. Be a little more creative, would you?”

Bokuto mumbles incoherently and sticks his tongue out. How mature.

(Not that any of Tooru’s friends are mature in the first place.)

“Do you think I should get it?” Tooru asks, cutting into Suga and Bokuto’s light argument.

“Yes!” his friends shout in unison.

Tooru pushes his hands out in an attempt to ward them off. “Okay, okay! Calm down, you guys.” He heads back to the dressing room for what feels like the millionth time to change back into his normal clothes.

Once Tooru heads out, the group heads to the front of the store so that Tooru can pay for his new wardrobe, although it doesn’t really count as much of a new wardrobe since it’s just skirts and a dress. Still, Tooru is excited. He’s happy that his friends are just as excited as he is.

“What time is it now?” Bokuto asks.

Suga checks his watch. “Five. Do you want to get dinner?”

Bokuto and Kuroo adamantly refuse, and Tooru narrows his eyes at them.

“You were the one that suggested lunch earlier, and now suddenly you don’t want to eat with us?”

Bokuto and Kuroo laugh awkwardly. “Um… yeah? Oh well, we’ll see you later!” Kuroo says, and he yanks Bokuto in the opposite direction, waving goodbye to Tooru and Suga.

“Bye,” Tooru says flatly. He turns to face Suga. “I guess we’re getting dinner?”

Suga smiles softly. “I guess we are.”

The two of them walk back to the food court. Tooru orders a large bowl of mapo tofu to share with Suga. As he’s about to pay, Suga stops him.

“Huh?” he asks.

“Let me pay, you just bought yourself more clothes,” Suga explains.

Tooru huffs. “I still have some money!”

“Fine, then. Rock paper scissors. Best of three.”

Tooru loses, and Suga smirks as he hands his money over to the cashier.

**Author's Note:**

> reblog [here](https://irlsero.tumblr.com/post/623580840695398400/try-new-things) !!


End file.
